1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a clutch and, more specifically, to a clutch failure detection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two-wheeled motor vehicle, which has a friction clutch and a hydraulic automatic clutch system for automatically disengaging and engaging the friction clutch, is conventionally known. For example, in Japanese Patent Document JP-A-2003-329064, discloses a two-wheeled motor vehicle having an electric actuator and a hydraulic cylinder that together function as an automatic clutch system. In the disclosed system, the electric actuator is used to drive the hydraulic cylinder to disengage and engage the friction clutch. However, the hydraulic automatic clutch system can sometimes fail, which can result in potentially grievous consequences if the failure occurs undetected.
In order to meet such needs, a clutch failure system has been provided that includes a hydraulic sensor that can detect and monitor a pressure of hydraulic oil in order to detect a failure of the automatic clutch system.
However, the clutch failure system for detecting a failure of the automatic clutch system using a hydraulic sensor can result in a more complicated assembly process due to an additional step of installing the hydraulic sensor. Such a system can also require that sufficient space be available for installing the sensor. Oftentimes, a straddle-type vehicle, such as two-wheeled motor vehicle, can have severe spatial limitations for installing the hydraulic sensor and thereby render it difficult to secure an installation space. In addition, since the hydraulic sensor is physically installed, the installation area for the sensor must be sufficiently durable to permit such an installation.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a detection system for detecting failure of the automatic clutch system. Implementation of such a system in a vehicle can improve the reliability of the automatic clutch system. Further, there is a need in the art for a clutch failure detector that has a relatively simple assembly and installation process. In addition, there is a need in the art for a clutch failure detector that is able to be easily installed in a typically small installation space for such a device. Furthermore, there is a need in the art for a durable and reliable clutch failure detector.